gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Love You Like A Love Song
}} Love You Like A Love Song,'' en español Te Amo Como A Una Canción De Amor,'' es una canción presentada en el episodio . La versión original pertenece a Selena Gomez & The Scene, incluida en su tercer álbum de estudio titulado When The Sun Goes Down. Contexto de la Canción Es cantada por Santana en el Baile de Graduación, mientras todos bailan y las chicas cantan. Finn tiene un altercado con Quinn, donde le exige que se ponga de pie, llegando al punto de tratar de tirarla de la silla de ruedas, cosa que no sucedió debido a que Joe y Sue intervienen. Finn al final de la canción se retira del baile por voluntad propia. Letra Santana: It's been said and done Every beautiful thought's been already sung And I guess right now here's another one So your melody Will play on and on Santana con Tina y Brittany: With the best of 'em Santana (Tina y Brittany armonizando): You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, Incredible Santana con Tina y Brittany: A sinful, miracle, lyrical Santana: You've saved my life again Santana con Tina y Brittany: And I want you to know, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat Santana (Tina y Brittany armonizando): Constantly, Girl, you played through my mind like a symphony There's no way to describe What you do to me You just do to me, Santana con Tina y Brittany: What you do Santana: And it feels like I've been rescued (Tina y Brittany: Rescued) I've been set free (Tina y Brittany: Set free) I am hypnotized (Tina y Brittany: Hypnotized) By your destiny (Tina y Brittany: Destiny) You are magical, lyrical, beautiful You are... (Tina y Brittany: Are...) And I want you to know baby (Tina y Brittany: I want you to know) Santana con Tina y Brittany: I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat I, I love you like a love song, baby I, I love you like a love song, baby Tina y Brittany: I, I love you (Santana: I love you) like a love song, baby (Santana: I love you) And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (Santana: Like a love song) Santana (Tina y Brittany armonizando): No one compares You stand alone, to every record I own Music to my heart that's what you are Santana con Tina y Brittany: A song that goes on Santana: >And on... Tina y Brittany: I, I love you like a love song, baby (Santana: Oh...I) I, I love you like a love song, baby (Santana: I love you) I, I love you (Santana: I love you) like a love song, baby (Santana: Like a love song) And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (Santana: Like a love song) I, I love you like a love song, baby (Santana: I love you like a love song, baby) ah ah ah I, I love you like a love song, baby (Santana: Like a love song, baby) ah ah ah I, I love you like a love song, baby (Santana: Yeah... yeah...) And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (Santana: Like a love song) Galeria 19x03 I Love You Like A Love Song.png 51sSXRBs9zL. SS500 .jpg 640px-Lovesong2.png 640px-ILYLALSB.png LoveYouLikeALoveSongGlee.png Love_You_Like_A_Love_Song.png tumblr_mb5qzw65kw1r2bqr5o1_250.gif tumblr_m51ym3teGV1rsylg8o1_500.gif tumblr_m3qjn5sqXA1rsylg8o1_500.jpg love.gif Imagen de Portada del Sencillo 350px Curiosidades *En la letra de la cancion original dice "Boy", pero en la versión de Glee dicha frase es cambiada por "Girl", refiriendose a Brittany. *Antes de que se cante la cancion, se ve a Rachel con la misma blusa del video Telephone, en Audition *Es la única cancion de Selena Gomez cantada en la serie. Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300 pxthumb|center|300px Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el gimnasio Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones del episodio Prom-A-Saurus Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Brittany Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Chicas de New Directions Categoría:Solos